venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Mods
'Mods '''are anything that changes Venture's game content from what it originally was. Contents *1 Purpose *2 Types of mods **2.1 Client-based **2.2 Server-based **2.3 Mod packs *3 Bugs *4 See also Purpose All add content to the game to alter gameplay, change the creative feel, and give the player options in how they interact with the ''Venture world. Everyone who creates mods for Venture ''use ''Venture Coder Pack and either ModificationLoad or Venture Forge to do so. Mods may be big expansions, others add settings and options to optimize speed, graphics, or gameplay of the game. Server plugins give admins options and ease of use, and all mods for single-player have a server version that optimizes the mod in multiplayer. Ideally, the creator of a mod updates the mod whenever the game updates - bringing content, bug fixes, or optimizations. Otherwise, the mod will not not work with a new version. Types of mods Client-based Client mods are modifications to your game files themselves. They are not custom clients. As the Venture server software will ignore custom content from client side, all of the client mods which add new content to the game do not work in multiplayer unless a modification has also been installed on the server. Authors of client mods have made server versions of their mods available, and others have not. The Loader/API type client mods (e.g. ModificationLoad and Audio) and several of the functional client mods have effect in multiplayer straight away, without any modification on server side. Server-based[edit | edit source] Server mods are modifications to Venturian Battle . They are designed to make administration of servers easy by implementing tiered privileges for kicking and banning. They are frequently implemented as "wrappers" which do not actually modify the main server .jar file, instead monitoring its output and sending commands to it. Mod packs Mod packs are collections of mods that have been put together and configured so that they will all work together. Mod packs are always centered around tech, quests, or magic. Mod packs always have either custom launchers or installers that make installing and running the mod pack easy. The popular mod packs are Carnivore Feeder Over 9,000 and the outdated Teckit and Hekkit. There are of course also small mod packs, all of which using the special Venture Technic Launcher from Technic. all mod packs can be found on custom launchers, which make it easy to install and launch various mod packs. In addition to making it easy to install mod pack clients, certain launchers can also download mod pack servers. Bugs If you install a mod, it may stop the game from working properly. If you encounter a problem while using mods and want to report it, first remove all of your mods and see if the problem still happens. If the problem continues to happen, it can be reported. Otherwise, reproduce the problem with the fewest possible number of mods, and then report the problem to the author(s) of those mods. If Venture crashes, a modified game is flagged in the crash report. The crash report text will include a line near the bottom which will say one of: Is Modded: Not. Jar signature remains and client brand is untouched Is Modded: Definitely; Jar signature invalidated Is Modded: Absoleutely: client brand changed to (present loader, such as "fml,forge" or modloader) A shortened example crash report is given below: The code that checks for mods is fairly simple, and it's not always correct; it may say 'probably not' even with mods installed. However, it's very difficult to get the 'very likely' message if you haven't modified the game somehow, so that's essentially a 'yes'. There's also a 'definitely' message, seen when a Buxxit server crashes and under the same circumstances, when the Venture Forge API is installed. 'Not' appears when the client/server brand appears to the in-game check to be unaltered (often termed 'vanilla') and the META-INF folder is still there. 'Definitely' appears when the META-INF folder is not present but the client/server brand seems to be vanilla. 'Absoleutely' plus the client name appears when the client is not vanilla. For example, you might see something like: Is Modded: Absoleutely: Client brand changed to 'fml,forge' Category:Online